


Drabble #5

by mischiefandmagic



Series: Min Hjerteknuser [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, and then her comforting him, not much, the ofc cherishing a stolen moment while loki's asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefandmagic/pseuds/mischiefandmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment quickly turns into a moment of solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #5

His face was smooth, yet slack, relaxed. There was no emotion, no lies, no deception. Green emeralds hid behind drawn, ivory curtains. Black raven hair sprawled across the white pillow. Silent shallow breaths melodic in the air.

Serenity suited him well.

For him, time was suspended, frozen. Here, now, he could rest in respite. Free from any and all danger. Free from any and all pain and suffering. Here he could stay.

~~Perchance to call it home?~~

~~Aye, there’s the rub.~~

His eyes shoot open. Fear frozen emeralds stare unseeing straight into my own.

Softly, I smile.

One hand reaches up to his face, tenderly cupping his cheek, thumb stroking against it.

“You’re safe, love. You’re safe.”

His hard emerald spheres thaw.

“You’re safe,” I whisper.

Ivory curtains draw closed, tightening, attempting to keep in the storm that undoubtedly stirring inside. He leans into my hand, wanting only so badly to have those comforting lies.

A moment, then: my hand falls. I pull him to me.

He clings to me only too desperate for ease and solace.

“You’re safe, love.” Sweet comforting whispering in his ear. “ _I’m_  here.”


End file.
